The Dragon and Half-breed
by Nameless Shadow Rises
Summary: Just a random thing that popped into my head. A lot of OCC and other stuff but it is a one shot about my oc Chris and Inuyasha I don't own any of the characters you know. This also hasn't been edited or proof read so no harsh judging. :D Rating to be safe. Idk what else to say so read and imagine.


I walked into school late as normal. As I was walking down the hall for math I heard familiar voices, when I turned the corner I knew exactly who it was. Narku and Kagura were tormenting a new student.

"Hey bitches leave him alone." I called out as I walked to them. They both looked at me and back at the boy with cute little ears. He must be a half demon I thought, slowly they walked away. I was known for having one hell of a temper an as a full fledge dragon demon neither wanted to mess with me. He slid against the lockers and sat on the floor picking up the papers around him. I held out my hand and used the air to put them all in a nice pile and into his hands.

"Are you okay?" I asked fixing my black leather jacket.

"Yeah, fine." He said not looking at me. I walked closer to him as he still avoided looking at me.

"Well then get up and let's go." He scrambled to get up which made me just raise my eyebrow.

"Dude you don't need to be afraid of me." I said leaning against the lockers as he hung his head.

"o-o-o-k-k" He stuttered out. I grabbed his arm, and lead him outside to the back of the bleachers where I always went to get out of class.

"So who are you?" I asked taking in the boy in front of me he held his head low looking at the ground.

"My name is Inuyasha."

"You must be new here."

"Yes."

"So what brings you here and what did you do to get Naraku's and Kagura's attention?"

"My uh…mas…parents sent me here because of the new law. I'm not sure what I did it was most likely the fact I'm a half-breed."

"Hmm okay, makes sense I suppose give me your schedule." He did without hesitating.

"We will have to change a couple of these, come, you apparently can't be left alone." I said heading to the office once I was done we had the same schedule.

"Its lunch let's go."

"May I ask a question?"

"Shoot." I said still walking.

"Why are you doing all this?"

"Meaning?" I asked my ear twitching to hear him.

"I'm just a half breed but you help me. It was obvious they were afraid of you." He said quietly.

"I am doing this because I feel like it and they have every right to fear me. I am an elemental dragon demon."

"Oh." We were quiet the rest of the trip once we got into the cafeteria I felt some eyes on us. From the side of us I hear, "There you are you pathetic mutt, I thought I told you to stay close to me in case I needed your services!" I heard a deep voice growl out, in repose to this Inuyasha hit his knees, head down.

"Hey douche bag leave him alone." I said walking in between them.

"I am allowed to talk to him how every I wish he is just a lowly half breed who is my half-brother."

"Well not while I'm around so beat it dog breath."

"Who do you think you are talking to, I am Sesshomaru lord of the West."

"Whoopy frigen doo I don't care now leave him alone." I heard a growl and saw him transforming into a giant white dog. I just stood there looking at him, slowly one of his posse members walked over to him.

"Sesshomaru you don't want to do that." Jaken said quietly.

"Why would that be?"

"She will tear you to shreds." I hear Koga yell out. Sesshomaru just snorted, I got tired of this so slowly I transformed into a black dragon with purple under the wings and had the elements swearing around me (like in the avatar show.) He charged at me which I easily dodged, I kept dodging pretending to yawn. Eventually I got tired of this and drenched him in water.

"Talk about the wet dog smell." Ew I said in a deep girls voice. I heard him grown and charge me again. I just batted my tail and he went through the cafeteria wall. Wasn't long before his friends talked him into giving up and we both went back to our normal forms.

"Come on mutt we are going." Inuyasha hurried to his feet and went over to the douche.

"I don't think so Inuyasha come here." I said glaring at Sesshomaru but I noticed Inuyasha was confused not sure what to do. He slowly moved towards me until Sesshomaru grabbed one of his ears earning a cry from Inuyasha. I was pissed I never believed in cruelty to half demons with one strong gush of wind I blew Sesshomaru against the wall grabbed Inuyasha and ran out the doors. I figured my few friends were following but we just kept running till we made it to the park.

"Are you okay?" I asked looking over to a panting Inuyasha.

"I'm going to be in so much trouble." He said whimpering.

"Dude calm down it will all be okay no one should be treated like that." I said putting a hand on his shoulder which made him flinch. He didn't say anything but finally my friends caught up.

"Hey Chris what the hell was that?" Sango asked.

"That was me kicking a douche's ass. Inuyasha this is my friend Sango she is a demon hunter, Miroku here is a monk."

"Hi." Inuyasha said quietly.

"You realize we are skipping school right?"

"Yep, come on Inuyasha we are going to my house you guys in?"

"Might as well." Sango shrugged and followed as did Miroku. Once we got there Sango, Miroku and I flopped on the couch. Inuyasha just stood head still hung down.

"Come on puppy join us." To this his ears twitched and he rose his head.

"Are you sure? I'm not going to be in trouble am I?"

"Dude no come on sit." I smiled at him and shoved Miroku over. Slowly he sat next to me and when he did I cuddled into his side. He stiffened at first but slowly relaxed.

"Chris did you? Is it?" Sango asked when she saw me against him. I just nodded. Inuyasha cocked his head to the side not sure what she meant.

"Aw Miroku!" Sango squealed while Miroku shook his head.

"It is weird it happened with a half demon I expected it to be with a full demon hmm this is curious."

"Shut up Miroku, it is not like I choose this."

"Um what is going on?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

"Chris is attracted to you well imprinted to you. When a demon comes into contact with the person they are to mate with, it is a chemical reaction. That is why she is protective and close to you because that is what her inner demon wants. Though normally it is full demon with full demon but it seems to be different in this case. Inuyasha looked down at me, "is this true?"

"Yep. Your smell, looks, and aura is attracting me to you and my demon wants me to claim you as my mate." He rose his eye brows and closed his eyes slowly. His whole body relaxed, "my inner demon wants you as well." He said seeming shocked.

"Yep it goes two ways you have imprinted on me too, I knew it when you walked away from your brother even if you were terrified what he would do." I said still against his side.

"I think we're going to leave before demons take over, plus we got some mating of our own to do." Sango smirked and dragged Miroku out with her.

"Not to freaked out I hope." I said looking over at him.

"I am just a half breed used by my step parents and brother why would you want me?"

"It was not a choice I made, I feel protective of you." I said nuzzling my head against his shoulder. He slowly put his head on mine and his arms around me. I felt like I was in heaven in his embrace I wasn't what was going on in the outside world I was stuck in the here and now. I looked up to him and slowly leaned in for a kiss which he returned. Kissing lead to making out when lead to my bed room where things go hot and heavy.

At the end it was time to put my mark on him, I looked over to him, "Are you sure you want this." He nodded still out of breath. I slowly crawled on top of him moving his hair to his left side. I kissed his collar bone a couple times before sinking my teeth in him. He screamed out, grasping my waist for dear life. I knew how much the marking process hurt, the venom has to spread through the body so along with your own odor you also smell a little like your mate. I realized him and started rubbing his soft fuzzy puppy ears which calmed him down some though I knew he was still in pain. Finally he seemed to be fine and he looked over to me.

"Ow." She said with a chuckle. I looked at his color bone and saw 4 dime sized dots, one red for fire, blue for water, brown for rock, and white for air. He was mine all I could do was smirk down at him.

"You don't have to worry about your parents and brother now puppy you are mine and no one will hurt or use you again." He leaned up on his elbows and started kissing me once we parted him placed his head against mine, "well this has been one hell of a day." He chuckled as did I. That night I fell asleep in the arms of my puppy and my mate.


End file.
